the_lion_king_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Return to Pride Rock
Not to be confused with the song from the soundtrack, "Return to Pride Rock". Summary The true king has returned! After throwing his evil uncle of the throne, it's Simba's turn! However, he becomes confused with his two Cubs, Fluffy (Tau) and Kopa. Which cub should become king? Characters *Simba. *Nala. *Sarabi. *Timon and Pumbaa. *Kopa *Fluffy/Tau *Tamu *Tanabi *Mheetu *Zira *Nuka *Huru *Nzuri Minor Characters *Kovu *Kiara *Vitani *Chaka/Farasi *Busara Story It was a sunny day in the pridelands, Rafiki had lifted up a cub on Simba and Nala's. "There's my boy! My prince" Simba thought, smiling. "Simba..." Nala said, turning around, "We forgot the other cub..." Simba's eyes widended, as he turned around. "SIMBAA!" Timon screamed off in the distance. (Letter's come out, saying THE LION KING: PRIDE ROCK) *The screen shows the pridelands, as Kopa is playing with his brother Fluffy* "Ha! I'm the smarter enough to be the new king! I even have mane unlike you!" Kopa taunted. "Well, your grammer is stupider..." Fluffy thought. "And i want to be called by my nickname, Tau!" "Yeah, okay...Fluffy..." Kopa turned around, accidently crashing into a cub. "OH GOD! OH GOD! OH-" The cub turned around, seeing Fluffy and Kopa. "Hi." "Hi..?" Kopa spoke, turning his head. "Oops, i mean, I'm Tanabi, son of prince Mheetu of the eastern Pride." "UNCLE MHEETU!" Fluffy shot up, happily. "Woah, you're my cousins? My dad told me all about you! He wanted me to ask if his prode could live here." "Oh, well, I'll go ask my dad!" Kopa ran off to priderock, winking at his brother and cousin. "Well, wanna play until he comes back?" Fluffy asked? "I'm Fluffy by the way, but you can call me Tau". "Well, okay Tau." Tanabi got ready to tackle him, however a lioness tackled 'Tau'. "Uh..." the prince looked up, seeing a lioness cub on top of him. "Oh...Sorry 'mate" The cub got up, and walked over to Tanabi. "Hey, Tanabi, who's your friend? "That's Fluffy, but he likes to be called Tau." "Oh. I like the name Fluffy better, it's more cuter." Fluffy looked at her, kind of angry. "I'm Tamu. Tanabi is my best friend!" Fluffy looked up at her, and walked back a bit. "ROAR!" Simba was standing above Fluffy, looking at the cubs. "Hello Children, i'm looking for Mheetu now. Tanabi, is it? Please show me your father." Tanabi walked away with simba, as they dissapeared pass the outlands and into the distance. A few hours later, Simba returned with Tanabi on his back, walking next to four scruffy male lions and two lioness. Tanabi jumped off Simba, and with a smile said " Best. Ride. EVER!" "Good to see you too Tanabi" A scuff male, who looked like nala tickeld Tanabi, who Fluffy and Kopa guessed was Mheetu. "Excuse me sir.." Fluffy said, looking up. "Are you our uncle Mheetu..?" "Yes, I am Mheetu!" Mheetu gently picked up Tanabi, and put him on his back. 'Do you know where Nala is..?" "Yes, mother is up there!" Kopa pointed to pride rock. Mheetu smiled at the cub, ruffling his mane and walked away. The rest of his pride followed. Fluffy began to watch his cousin and his friend play. "They must really like each other." he thoughy "Woah, who is she..?" Kopa said, inturruping his thoughts. "That's Tamu, she's-" "Perfect..." Kopa smiled and walked over to her. Fluffy watched Kopa pick up the flower, and felt a pain in his heart. Why did he feel like this? Did he like Tamu..? "No", he thought. He jeust met her, it would be weird to say "Hi, it's me again. I think i love you." He turned around, coming face to face with the lioness. Tamu had walked over to Fluffy, noticing the the cub acting lonely, and saw that it was getting dark. "SCREECH!" Fluffy screamed, after seeing her up close. "Sorry, Fluffy. I didn't mean to scare you." "It's okay..." They saw the adults walk out into the grass, talking, then asking their cubs to join them as they watched Fireflies. Kopa ran to his father, as Tanabi walked over to a rock near his father and sat on it. Fluffy felt weird alone with Tamu, and he looked at the fireflies near him, and Tamu looked at him. He turned around and caught her, and she began to blush, as he turned around. He put his paw on hers, and she nuzzled him, not noticing Kopa looking at them, getting ready to pounce out of anger and jealously. Fire in The Lands It's was the next morning, Fluffy woke up to see Kopa walking out with Simba, and followed them. "Nice to see you awake Fluffy!" Kopa said, tackling his brother biting his ear. "Heh, nice to see you too...Also, what happened to Uncle Mheetu's pride..? I don't see them..." "They went out hunting," Simba said in a soft voice. " Meanwhile, I was telling Kopa about becoming a lion guard." Fluffy titled his head, "Daddy, what's a lion guard?" "It's a group of Lions that protect the Pride Lands. It should only be for Lions only, to settle things out when the King is busy. "Yeah, so this means I'm the co-King!" "Hey, dad, there's also a light in the distance..." Fluffy said, looking close to elephant grave yard. The King turned around, seeing the light. "Oh no..." "Dad..? Why did you say 'Oh no'" "Fluffy, see that cave over there? Take the pridelands animals over there. You'll see a friend of mine." "What's his name..?" "Kimba." ----------------- Shaku lay on a rock, near the watering whole, with his wife and cubs, Moto and Mikari. He looked up,as he saw Kopa and Fluffy run over two him. "Well, isn't it my two great newphews! How you doing, and how's my sister?" "She's doing fine, but great uncle Shaku, we need to leave the pride lands!" "Yeah, it's a fire!" "Fire?" Shaku got up, and shook his family. "Go warn the pride landers, I'll lead them to safety!" Moto nodded at his father, and went to warn the birds, as his mother went to warn the elephants and his sister warned the crocodiles. The animals spreded the word, and the hyenas snickered as they overheard. "Heh, we did it scar, but we could do it now. Let's go get us some food, maybe what's lion around!" Janja spoke, as Ed, Banzi and Shenzi turned around. " No Janja, we vowed to be good. Thanks to Simba, we need to keep it or it'll be scars betrayal all over again." Shenzi growled. Ashate looked up and Shenzi, and hugged her. "Mom, please, can we go meet up with the others..?" "Yes Ashate." She walked away with her daughter, as Ed and Banzi followed. "If you won't do it, I will..." He saw Fluffy running down and hill, and was ready to attack. Meanwhile, however, Kopa took a different path, he met up with a White lion and his family who were in the cave. "Hey, I'm looking for a lion named Kimba..." "I'm Kimba" the lion smiled. "Well, we need you to protect the pride landers. The pride landers had made it with Shaku, and he met up with Kimba, Simba and his lioness. "I did it, I got everyone." "Wait...where Fluffy..." Nala said, worried. "I don't know,.. Meanwhile, the graveyard, Fluffy was bumped against a rock, with his ear chunk missing. He was badly injured. "Please...stop..." "How about no!" Janja snapped, as it went blank, fluffy screamed.